


Character sheets.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The sea doesn't like to be restrained. [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Sheet, Gen, I have no idea if anyone besides one reader will find this useful but here you go, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: In order: Percy and Grover so far.
Series: The sea doesn't like to be restrained. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907851
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Character name: Perseus “Percy” Jackson. 

Name meanings: to destroy in Greek and God is gracious in Hebrew. His mother gave him in the name Perseus because he is one of the few heroes in Greek mythology to have a happy ending; that said, Sally Jackson is too smart to have not looked up the meaning of that name. 

Physical traits: black hair, green eyes, and in the original timeline he had a grey streak of hair from holding up the sky. 

Species: half-blood.

Tattoos or other markings: SPQR tattoo on his shoulder and the Eye of Horus was drawn on his hand by Carter Kane. 

Powers: water manipulation - over the years it has grown to the ability to manipulate liquids in general, the ability to breathe underwater, can communicate with marine animals, water can heal wounds to an extent, prophetic dreams, formerly bore the Curse of Achilles, foreknowledge from having time traveled, sensing ability, for some reason the majority of gods cannot spy on him, and has an empathy link with Grover. 

Family: Sally Jackson, Poseidon, Tyson, Paul, an unborn sister, and his friends. 

Fatal flaw: his loyalty. 

Weapon: a xiphos by the name of Riptide that was gifted to him by Chiron. 

Residence: Hermes Cabin.

Affiliation: Camp Half-Blood, (one sided) New Rome, and (one sided) the House of Life. 

Arrived at Camp Half-Blood: age twelve.

City: New York City. 

Random facts: has a love for blue food (this is something Grover has known and something Annabeth picked up on), he was taking Ritalin before coming back into the past, the smell of cooking meat reminds him of the many funeral pyres after the Titan War (Despite this when Percy is interacting with Medusa and Aphrodite there is no mention of this; it’s a subtle nod that, yes, both Aphrodite and Medusa can have a relaxing and persuasive presence to them.), and the Eye of Horus was drawn on his hand by Carter Kane. 

Quests of this timeline: the retrieval of Zeus’ lightning bolt (with the retrieval of Ares’ shield and Hades’ Helm of Darkness).


	2. Chapter 2

Character name: Grover Underwood. 

Name meanings: Grover means grave or ditch digger in German. The name Underwood means to be under a tree or wood in English. 

Physical traits: brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a wispy beard

Species: satyr. 

Tattoos or other markings: none. 

Powers: he is an empath, has the ability to communicate with animals, potentially the ability to manipulate the Mist to protect animals (?), can give animals a blessing to provide them with food, water, and shelter until they reach safety, because of his background Grover would have been raised on Greek myths, an enhanced sense of smell that allows him to detect monsters (being underground interferes with this ability), the potential to establish an empathy link, can control plants, and knows first aid. 

Family: an unnamed mother, an unnamed father (deceased), and his uncle Ferdinand Underwood (deceased). Grover likely is the descendant of an unknown god from his mother’s side. 

Fatal flaw: survivor’s guilt. 

Weapon: a pair of pipe reeds and the ability to control nature. 

Residence: Camp Half-Blood. 

Affiliation: Camp Half-Blood. 

City: New York City. 

Random facts: when nervous his bladder acts up, is vegetarian, he is Percy’s oldest friend, is bad at lying, knows of one of the two versions of Orphism, has aided in the retrieval of four children of the Big Three in both timelines, Thalia confided to him about Jason, he can eat ambrosia but the amount would be less than a demi-god would, and isn’t very good at playing music on reed pipes. 

Quests of this timeline: to steal a Golden Apple and the retrieval of Zeus’ lightning bolt.


End file.
